Sich selbst lieben
by callisto24
Summary: Castiel grübelt über die Winchesters


Von dem Moment an, in dem Jimmy Novak sich einverstanden erklärt hatte, zu Castiels Hülle zu werden, veränderte sich der Engel, ohne dass er die Macht besaß, dagegen einzuschreiten. Vielleicht hätte er es zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits bemerken müssen, ahnen, dass die Geschichte, seine Geschichte nicht mehr nach Plan verlief. Dass weder Prophezeiungen noch Visionen oder Evangelien dazu imstande waren, eine Bestimmung aufzuhalten, die sie vielleicht einst beabsichtigt hatten, die dennoch ebenso wenig unveränderlich war, wie das Leben an sich. Ein Risiko, eine Gradwanderung, in der Moral und Glaube ebenso leicht verloren gingen wie die Hoffnung.  
Wenn Castiel früher, in einer anderen Zeit, in einer anderen Erscheinungsform die Vorgänge auf der Erde beobachtet hatte, war er kalt geblieben, gefühllos, wie es sich für einen Engel gehörte.  
Emotionen halfen nicht weiter, sie brachten nur alles durcheinander. Castiel hätte nie erwartet, dass er ihnen eines Tages zum Opfer fallen sollte. Für eine Weile erklärte er sich seine Verwirrung mit der Persönlichkeit Jimmys, die tief in ihm schlummerte und dennoch die Stärke besaß, immer wieder aus dem Dunkel zu treten und Castiel daran zu erinnern, dass er lediglich in einem geborgten Körper unterwegs war.  
Starke Charaktere vermochten das, erklärte Zachariah. Und er solle sich keine Gedanken machen, der Einfluss verginge im Laufe der Zeit. Wenn die Hülle sich an ihr neues Schicksal gewöhnt habe und dazu bereit war, geduldig abzuwarten, bis sie ihre Belohnung erhielt. Welche je nach Ausprägung des Glaubens und der Fantasie in einer der Variationen des Himmels bestand, über die sich die Engel selbst insgeheim und in Ermangelung tieferer Gefühle wunderten. Eigentlich verstand Castiel erst, seitdem er in Jimmys Haut steckte, warum sich die Menschen Erinnerungen an die schönsten ihrer Momente aussuchten, um in und mit ihnen die Ewigkeit zu verbringen. Zumindest dachte er, dass er verstünde. Tatsächlich begriff er erst sehr viel später.

Castiel glaubte Zachariah, redete sich ein, die Verbesserung zu spüren. Dass Jimmys Einfluss abnahm und der notwendige Abstand zu den Geschehnissen auf der Erde wieder eintrat.  
Er redete sich ein, dass der Strudel, der ihn in Verwirrung oder gar Gefühle herabziehen wollte, lediglich mit der notwendigen Eskalation der Ereignisse zu tun hatte, die er stillschweigend beobachtete. Dazu bestimmt, sie hinzunehmen, bis es an der Zeit war, dass er seine Aufgabe erkannte. Alles andere war Vorbereitung, Information. Bestand in dem Studium der Menschheit, die ohne Ausnahme ihren eigenen Wahnsinn von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiter übertraf.  
Manchmal – vor Jimmy – bevor er tatsächlich persönlich involviert war – erschien es Castiel im Nachhinein erholsam, von den Ausflügen in die Gedanken und der Wahrnehmung der Handlungen einzelner, verzweifelter Menschen zurückzukehren, und einen Blick auf die Winchesters zu werfen.  
Wohl wissend, dass sie einst das Schicksal der Erde verändern würden, dass ihre Macht weit größer war, als sie glaubten.  
Von Kindesbeinen an auf der Jagd nach dem Übernatürlichen glaubten weder Dean noch Sam und schon gar nicht John, dass ihre Bedeutung eine größere war, als die von Kriegern in einer ewigen und unübersichtlichen Schlacht. Ausgetragen zwischen Gut und Böse, zwischen Dämonen und Jägern. Dass ihr Kampf größer sein sollte, kam keinem von ihnen in den Sinn.  
John sollte es nie erfahren und manchmal kam Castiel der Gedanke, dass darin vielleicht die Strafe für einen Vater lag, der seinen Söhnen die Kindheit geraubt hatte. Auch wenn die Annahme unfair erschien, da die Fäden, die das Netz gesponnen hatten, in dem John Winchester zappelte, lange vor seiner Zeit geknüpft worden waren.  
John war immer ein brauchbares Werkzeug gewesen. So gut hatte er ihnen in die Hände gespielt. Die andere Seite hatte ebenso wie die Engel geglaubt, dass er Wachs in ihren Händen sei, bereit und willens das erste Siegel zu brechen. Sie hatten ihn überschätzt. Und er überließ die Aufgabe wie so oft zuvor seinem Erstgeborenen. Während die andere, dunklere Bestimmung wie immer dem jüngeren Winchester zugedacht wurde.  
Dass Castiel zum ersten Mal Zweifel befielen erklärte er, entschuldigte er vor sich und dann vor Zachariah erneut mit der Wahl seiner Hülle und Jimmys Eigensinn.  
Es war das letzte Mal, dass er mit dem höheren Engel darüber sprach, bevor er damit begann, die Zweifel für sich zu behalten. Er wollte sie nicht wahrhaben, durfte nicht. Ebenso wenig wie er wahrhaben wollte, dass er kurz davor stand, abtrünnig zu werden.  
Was nicht nur mit Dean zusammenhing. Oder damit, dass Castiel inzwischen begriff, was der durchlitten hatte, warum er nach Sams Tod den verdammenswerten und doch aus der Sicht des Himmels so praktischen Deal abgeschlossen hatte.  
Was genau in der Hölle geschah, konnte er nur erahnen. Dass es ihn berührte, hätte er nicht erwartet. Nicht vor Jimmy.  
Doch nun, dazu verdammt abzuwarten, tatenlos zuzusehen, wuchs auch Castiels Unbehagen von Sekunde zu Sekunde.  
Alles, was er gesehen hatte, die Leben beider Winchester, die zahllosen zusammenhängenden Ereignisse, die zu diesem scheinbar endgültigen Resultat geführt hatten, liefen wieder und wieder vor seinen, vor Jimmys Augen ab.

Unvermeidlich rückte sein Einsatz näher, und so blieb es ihm unmöglich, den Blick abzuwenden. Auch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er denselben wiederholt auf den zurückgelassenen Winchester richtete. Auch wenn der nicht seine Aufgabe, weit von ihr entfernt war, ahnte Castiel doch mehr als zu wissen, dass Sam die einzig bestehende Verbindung zu Dean darstellte, die außerhalb der Hölle erreichbar, oder wenigstens instinktiv wahrnehmbar wäre.  
Zachariah mahnte, erinnerte ihn an seine Aufgabe, daran, dass er seine Konzentration auf Dean und auf Dean allein richten musste, sollten die göttlichen Pläne in Erfüllung gehen, von denen Castiel nur Bruchstücke erfahren durfte. Von denen er manchmal insgeheim dachte, dass auch Zachariah nur Teile und Häppchen zugeschoben bekam. Für Sam war die andere Seite verantwortlich, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, blieb notwendig.

Castiel sah zu, wie Sam Deans Überreste begrub. Heimlich folgte er dem Winchester. Heimlich kehrte er immer wieder zu seinem Beobachtungsposten zurück.  
Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, wachte er über ihn, als Sam sich wieder und wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit trank. Als der sich selbst verletzte, mit selbstmörderischen Einsätzen sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte.  
Castiel lauschte, weit entfernt, den Verhandlungen, die Sam zu führen suchte, lauschte dem grellen Lachen der Dämonen, den hämischen Bemerkungen, die doch weder deren Neid noch die Bewunderung für die Bestimmung verbergen konnten, welche dem jüngeren Winchester in die Wiege gelegt und mit wenigen Blutstropfen besiegelt worden war.

Sam hörte nichts dergleichen. Über das Rauschen seiner Verzweiflung hinweg, durch den Dunst von Alkohol und Drogen drang zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr viel durch. Sam schwamm in einem Ozean des Schmerzes, sank mit jeder Bewegung, rang nach Luft, und die Kraft, mit der er sich zurück zur Oberfläche kämpfte, wurde mit jedem hart errungenen Atemzug schwächer.  
Während Sam dazu verdammt war unterzugehen, blieb Castiel dazu verdammt, ihm zuzusehen. Und wie er sich fragte, immer wieder von neuem fragen musste, ob Dean es verdient hatte, in der Hölle Unmenschliches zu erleiden, so kehrten regelmäßig die Erinnerungen an den anderen Jungen zurück, der sich von Anfang an gegen dieses Leben gewehrt hatte. Der weder mit Dämonen noch mit deren Blut, weder mit der Jagd noch mit den Gefahren und Verlusten, die sie mit sich brachte, umgehen konnte oder wollte.  
Und der nun litt, weil ihm das Einzige genommen worden war, das er sich hatte erhalten können. Der nun ohne den Bruder auf der Erde schlafwandelte und erst aufwachen durfte, wenn weitaus dunklere Pläne, als er oder Castiel sich ausmalen konnten, Gestalt annahmen.  
Die Bilder, die Castiel vor sich sah, dachte er an Dean, spielten sich in Sams Verstand weitaus drastischer ab. Castiel wollte zurückweichen, blickte er in den Kopf des Mannes, wenn der sich in Albträumen wand und schließlich schweißüberströmt auffuhr, den Namen auf den Lippen, den er lange aufgehört hatte, laut auszusprechen.  
Es spielte keine Rolle auf welchen blutigen Altären er Dean geopfert sah. Soviel wusste Castiel von der Hölle: die Zeit dehnte sich ins Endlose und die Mächte der Finsternis erhielten jede Gelegenheit, mit ihren Opfern zu spielen. Was sie sich auch ausmalten, Dean würde mehr angetan werden.  
Das Wissen ließ Castiels Fingerspitzen kribbeln, ließ in ihm den aufmüpfigen, den verbotenen Wunsch wachsen, Zachariah an die Kehle zu gehen, den älteren, mächtigeren Engel zu schütteln, bis der ihm verriet, wann es soweit war, wann sie Dean aus der Hölle befreiten.  
Doch wenn Zachariah den Blick auf ihn richtete, erstarb jede Frage, jeder ketzerische Gedanke auf Castiels Zunge und er senkte gehorsam den Blick. Dann ruhten wohlwollende Augen höherer Engel auf ihm, versprachen ihm Antworten, versprachen die Festigung des Bandes, das zwischen ihm und dem gepeinigten Dean geknüpft wurden.  
Später sprachen sie von dem Weg, den sie suchten, versprachen ihm, dass er es sein werde, der den Pfad betreten und die Rettung vollziehen durfte. Sprachen von der Bedeutung, die sein Handeln in sich trug, der Tapferkeit, die ihm einst belohnt werde.  
Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Castiel bereits erprobt in der Kunst, die Augen niederzuschlagen und seine Ungeduld zu verbergen.  
Zu dieser Zeit erkannte er die, wenngleich unterdrückte, dann doch existente Tendenz zum Ungehorsam. Und er beschuldigte seine Hülle. Wenn er dessen müde wurde, beschuldigte er Sam. Und dann erneut Jimmy, denn der musste es sein, der ihn immer wieder dazu verleitete, den jungen Winchester aufzusuchen. Der nicht damit aufhören konnte, ihn zu beobachten, seinen Gedanken zu lauschen, seinen Flüchen und seinen Gebeten. Seltsam war auch, wie oft er betete, der auserwählte Dämonenprinz. Seltsamer noch wie reich die Bilder waren, die seine Gebete begleiteten. Castiel sah Engel aus der Sicht eines Menschen, die weitaus schöner waren als jeder Engel, den er je kennengelernt hatte. Wenngleich weitaus weniger mächtig. Doch am seltsamsten blieb die Tatsache, dass Sam nie, nicht ein einziges Mal für sich betete. Dass er alles, was er in sich an verbliebenem Glauben, an Hoffnung und Liebe zusammensuchte, zu Dean schickte. Ohne zu wissen, ob es den je erreichen würde.

Und das würde es nicht, selbstverständlich nicht. Sam müsste das wissen, nach allem, was er gesehen und gelesen hatte. Umso erstaunlicher, befand Castiel, dass Sam nicht aufgab. Noch nicht aufgab. Denn dass er kurz davor stand zu zerbrechen, erkannte sogar ein Engel, dem menschliche Gefühle fremd waren.

Nebenbei existierte ständig diese dämonische Präsenz in Sams Nähe. Die nur darauf wartete, dass der zusammenbrach.  
Castiel spürte sie, so wie sie ihn spüren musste. Beide hielten sie sich zurück, beide blieben auf ihrem beobachtenden Posten. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht lenkte den Dämon lediglich die unbeteiligte Neugier, die auch Castiel immer wieder zurück zu den Motels trieb, die seit Deans Tod noch schäbiger geworden waren. Als versuchte Sam sich zu bestrafen. So wie er den Menschen fernblieb, die ihn kannten, die vielleicht für ihn da gewesen wären, hätte er deren Hilfe angenommen.

Castiel brütete über dieser Möglichkeit, während er seine Beine unter dem Tisch vor der Bank seitlich der Garderobe ausstreckte und Sam dabei beobachtete, wie der das Bild von Bobby, das ihm gerade noch vor Augen gestanden hatte, mit einem doppelten Tequila auslöschte.  
Zeit mochte relativ sein, aber Abende wie diese dehnten sich über mehrere Ewigkeiten. Sie füllten sich mit Deans Schreien, unsichtbaren Höllenhunde, klaffenden Wunden, und schließlich mit mehr Alkohol.  
Castiel schloss die Augen, sperrte Sams Gedanken, die Bar, den Schmutz, den Gestank aus.  
Seine Aufgabe zählte. Und Dean war seine Aufgabe. Wenn er sich vergewisserte, dass Sam am Leben und bei Verstand war, dann, damit er Dean in ein für ihn funktionierendes Universum zurückbringen konnte.

Ein Schritt, ein Laut, ein Poltern erklang plötzlich nahe genug, dass Castiels Augen aufsprangen.  
„Hoppla." Das Wort kam ein wenig undeutlich, Sams Augen waren glasig, aber der Mann lehnte eindeutig über ihm, hatte den Sturz über zu lange Beine gerade noch mit einem Arm gegen die Garderobe abgefangen. „Verzeihung." Das zweite Wort klang bereits deutlicher, der Blick wurde klarer. In diesem Moment verstand Castiel, dass Sam ihn sah, dass er es tatsächlich versäumt haben musste, seine Unsichtbarkeit aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Er blickte an sich herunter und dann wieder hoch. Von oben bis unten war er Jimmy, Anzug, Mantel, sogar die geputzten Schuhe.  
Sam blinzelte leicht, doch richtete weiterhin unverwandt den Blick auf Castiel.  
Der roch Alkohol, Schweiß, billiges Essen und ungeweinte Tränen. Er erwiderte den Blick aufmerksam, bis er feststellte, dass Sam nebenbei versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
„Hab ich dich nicht schon gesehen?", fragte Sam, runzelte die Stirn und kniff die Lider zusammen. „Ich bin fast sicher."  
Konnte das sein, war Castiel derart unaufmerksam geworden, dass er die grundlegendste Tarnung vergaß? Oder gehörte Sam zu den wenigen Menschen, die Engel unbewusst wahrnahmen. Die unter dem Einfluss von Drogen, Medikamenten, bewusstseinsverändernden Substanzen die eigentlich verborgenen Erscheinungen in ihrem Geist materialisierten?  
Castiel erinnerte sich an Sams Visionen und an die anderen Begabungen des Mannes und er nickte.  
„Möglich", antwortete er vage.  
„Gut", sagte Sam. „Ich dachte schon, ich drehe durch." Er grinste, als habe er einen privaten Witz gemacht.  
Castiel sah zur Seite. „Nein, du wirst nicht verrückt."  
Sam blinzelte wieder. „Das weißt du."  
Castiel nickte nur.  
Er dehnte sich ein wenig innerhalb von Jimmys Körper, registrierte dessen Reaktionen. Die Fremdartigkeit, den Abscheu gegenüber dem gesamten Umfeld, der betrunkenen Gestalt, die ihm immer noch unangenehm nahe war, wurde durch eine neue, ungewollte Empfindung beiseite gedrängt. Castiel versuchte diese zu analysieren, versuchte neben der Präsenz eines trotz der ungewaschenen Kleidung, trotz der Müdigkeit und des vernebelten Zustandes attraktiven Mannes, einen Aspekt des Inneren wahrzunehmen, der ihm bislang entgangen war, auf den Jimmy unter Umständen reagierte.  
Er sah Sam an, der seinerseits immer noch ihn anblickte. In den braunen Augen erkannte er Bitterkeit und Trauer. Doch je länger er in sie hinein sah, desto mehr löste beides sich auf. In Sams Augen erschien eine Erinnerung: das verblasste, kaum noch erkennbare Bild eines kleinen Jungen. Eines Jungen von gerade vier Jahren, der auf dem Küchenboden saß, den Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst, die Knie angezogen, die Arme um sie geschlungen, während er ängstlich auf die Uhr über der Tür starrte. Auf dem Boden die Scherben des einzigen Schatzes, den die Familie noch besessen hatte, der Tasse mit der Aufschrift: zum Muttertag.  
Der kleine Junge weinte. Nicht, weil er die Bedeutung der Tasse oder seines Ungeschicks verstand, sondern weil er nun warten musste, bis der Bruder und der Vater zurückkehrten, um ihn zu bestrafen. Weil er sehr gut wusste, dass hier auf sie zu warten nur der erste Teil einer Strafe war, die seine Schuld doch nie tilgen konnten.

„Sie ist dir runtergefallen", sagte Castiel.  
„Was?" Sam löste den Blick und nun bemerkte Castiel, dass der Mann zitterte. Die lange Gestalt bebte und Castiel schmeckte das Zuviel an Alkohol, dass er ausdünstete.  
Er schloss die Augen, atmete aus. ‚Ich lösche es wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis', versprach er denen, die zuhörten oder es auch nicht für wert erachteten.  
Mit der Eleganz, die seiner Engelsnatur entsprang, und die er noch nicht in Jimmys Grenzen hatte sperren können, erhob er sich und schlang gleichzeitig einen Arm um Sam, stützte den Größeren mit Leichtigkeit und richtete ihn gleich darauf auf.  
Er fühlte den Seufzer, der Sams Lippen entwicht, fühlte die Spannung, die dessen Körper entfloh, als sein Kopf gegen Castiels Schulter sank.  
Es sollte kein Fehler sein, sagte Castiel sich, als er ihn ohne Anstrengung aus der Bar, über den Parkplatz und zu seinem Zimmer führte.  
Was für einen Unterschied betreffend des großen Planes konnte es bedeuten, wenn Sam eine Nacht nicht auf dem schmierigen Boden eines heruntergekommenen Lokals verbrachte, bis der Reinigungsdienst ihn vor die Tür setzte? Keinen. Und außerdem – so dachte er nebenbei fast ein wenig trotzig – was eindeutig wieder eine Eigenschaft Jimmys sein musste – fehlten ihm explizite Anweisungen eine derartige Situation betreffend. Schließlich war er dazu angehalten zu beobachten, sich mit den Menschen dieses Jahrhunderts vertraut zu machen, den guten und den schlechten Seiten.

Castiel blickte auf die Tür und die sprang auf. Er trat mit Sam ein und schloss sie hinter ihnen, ohne die Klinke zu berühren.  
Stattdessen schob er Sam durch den Raum und bettete ihn sanfter als nötig auf der Matratze. Doch anstatt dass der sich umdrehte und einschlief, oder auch nur reglos liegen blieb, öffnete er die Augen und versuchte, sich aufzustützen. Er starrte Castiel an.  
„Was … was machst du?"  
Sein Körper zitterte immer noch und Castiel legte den Kopf schief. „Nicht weit entfernt von einer Alkoholvergiftung", sagte er. „Das ist ziemlich dumm."  
„Ich …" Sams Augen vergrößerten sich, wirkten im schwachen Licht der Motellampe fast schwarz. „Was bist du?"  
Castiel überlegte, fand keinen Grund für Ausflüchte. „Castiel. Lieg still. Ich erledige das."  
Zu seiner Verwunderung gaben Sams Arme unmittelbar unter ihm nach und er sackte zurück auf das Bett, sah Castiel nur unverwandt an, als der ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legte und den Alkohol aus dem Blut entweichen ließ. Der scharfe Gestank nach Tequila erfüllte den Raum, Sams Zittern ließ nach, und die Lippen verloren den violetten Schimmer, während seine Haut an Farbe gewann.

Castiel blieb einen Augenblick unschlüssig am Bett stehen, da griffen klamme Finger nach ihm, umfassten sein Handgelenk.  
„Was bist du?", wiederholte Sam und um Castiels Lippen zuckte es.  
Er neigte sich ein wenig nach vorne. „Das willst du nicht wissen", flüsterte er.

Sams Blick war unstet, Feuchtigkeit schimmerte an den Rändern seiner Lider, beschwerte seine Wimpern.  
„Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht", murmelte er nun. „An Moms Tasse." Er schluckte. „Dean hat nicht geweint, als er die Scherben fand. Ich wette, er weint auch jetzt nicht."

Castiel blieb, gefangen in Sams Blick.  
„Aber er wartet auf mich", wisperte Sam erstickt. „Er wartet, aber ich schaffe es nicht. Ich mache alles kaputt. Wenn es wirklich auf mich ankommt, versage ich."

„Das ist nicht wahr." Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er spürte einen Druck auf seiner Brust. Als zögen seine Lungen sich zusammen, pressten sich auf sein Herz. Seine Augen brannten. Das war neu – Jimmys verwünschter Einfluss.  
Wie auch das, was danach geschah. Als Castiel instinktiv und bereits zum zweiten Mal seinen Arm um Sam legte. Der seinen Oberkörper gerade in dem Moment aufgerichtet hatte, gerade diesen Augenblick gewählt hatte, um mit seiner Hand nach Castiel zu greifen, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass der tatsächlich existierte.  
Castiel spürte die Berührung, so wie er wusste, dass er nun fest in seiner Hülle verankert war, mit jedem Nerv wahrnahm, was Jimmy an seiner Stelle wahrnähme.  
Er zog Sam an sich, wärmte den bebenden Körper an seiner Brust.  
Sams Augen schlossen sich. Der Seufzer eines Kindes, das nicht oft genug von einer Mutter getröstet worden war, entschlüpfte den Lippen des Mannes.  
Und Castiel – ohne zu wissen, warum er es tat, überhaupt dazu in der Lage war – lächelte, wusste plötzlich, was nun folgte.  
Still, lautlos, bis auf das Wispern der Luft in den Federn, die er bewegte, während seine Flügel sich entfalteten, schlang er diese um ihre beiden Körper, hüllte Castiel Sam und sich selbst in ihre dunkle Wärme.

„Ein Engel", flüsterte Sam und Castiel küsste seine Stirn, als er sich neben ihn setzte und ihn näher an sich zog. „Ein dunkler Engel", wisperte Sam, doch seine Augen blieben geschlossen. „Ist das ein Traum?"  
„Das ist es", sagte Castiel und Schwermut erfüllte ihn. „Wenn du morgen früh erwachst, hast du mich vergessen."  
Sams Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte sich, doch dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Atemzüge des Mannes sich beruhigten und Castiel einen Traum sah, in dem ein kleiner Junge von einem Engel mit schwarzen Flügeln hochgehoben und geborgen wurde.  
Er lächelte und spürte warme Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen.  
Verrückt war das, vollkommen verrückt. Er weinte wegen des Jungen mit dem Dämonenblut. Wegen eines Mannes, der einen Pakt mit einem Dämon eingehen würde, der die Welt veränderte. Wegen eines Mannes, der gelernt hatte, sich selbst derart zu verabscheuen, dass er die Dunkelheit als Ausweg akzeptierte.

Castiel straffte die Schultern. Wenn es soweit war, wenn er diese Nacht aus Sams Gedächtnis löschte, dann musste er sie ebenso aus seinem eigenen entfernen.  
Schließlich hatte seine Schwäche nur mit Jimmys Starrköpfigkeit zu tun. Und wenn es einen Weg gab, die zu entfernen, dann würde er auch den finden. Das schwor er sich.


End file.
